


Your Graduation

by Kili_Deadpool



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kili_Deadpool/pseuds/Kili_Deadpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bullshit, you fucking miss me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Graduation

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Your Graduation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941996) by [the_moon_is_down](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moon_is_down/pseuds/the_moon_is_down)



> Based on Your Graduation by Modern Baseball! I think that song really fits with the two from Wade's POV. Enjoy! :)

I swear this has got to be the hundredth time I've thought of you tonight.

\--

Wade walked home, not wearing his spandex for once- just a simple sweater (hood up, of course) and jeans. Ever since Peter, he had just stopped giving a fuck. About anything. He just wanted to die, but he couldn't, so he kept on living, and thinking about Peter at all times.

When he reached his apartment, he opened the door since he couldn't even bring himself to lock it when he left. And guess who just so happened to be sitting on his couch.

Peter Parker sat there, twiddling his thumbs until he noticed Wade standing there staring at him.

Suddenly, Wade was angry. "And where have you been?"

Peter frowned. "I'm sorry."

Wade sighed.

"I know that's not enough, but I just... I wasn't prepared to love you- to love _anyone _. But I realized that I missed you. I missed you more than Gwen, and Uncle Ben, and anyone else I've ever let down. And I know that's no reason for you t-"__

__"Bullshit, you fucking miss me."_ _

__"Wade I-"_ _

__"No. You listen to me now. Those _three fucking years _that I waited for you to come home to me was the worst time of my life. All I've done was hope to die, but I can't even do that. You left because you didn't know if you could love me forever? I assumed that when I _proposed _to you and you said _yes _that that was a given. You were the first person I loved, and the first to ever love me."_______ _

________Peter frowned. Wade knew he wanted to say something, but no. It was Wade's turn._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Do you know how many hours I've sat here alone thinking about you? I haven't gotten a full nights sleep since the night before you left me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I KNOW!" Peter yelled in frustration. But Wade could tell it wasn't even at him- he was frustrated with himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I know, I fucked up. I fucked everything up."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Wade was surprised to hear him swearing. How different had he become in the last three years?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"There hasn't been a _minute _where I haven't thought about you. I've stopped caring about _everything _and I just can't keep living like this."_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Wade agreed, and every day he had hoped that Peter would come back to him. But he was so _angry _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Then why did it take you three years to realize this? That you actually were prepared to love me, which I hadn't realized was such a big task in the first place, sorry about that." He said bitterly, feeling himself tear up. But Peter was already crying._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I know. I know, I'm stupid, I'm sorry. I was too scared to come back. The truth is that I missed you the first day I was gone, but after our fight... I wasn't prepared to come back. And the days turned into months and I just kept missing you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Peter. You know that if you had come back that first day I would be just as angry as I am now. But I would have taken you back. Nothing would have changed from right now in the slightest."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"So you're taking me back?" Peter said, smiling as Wade realized he had definitely not meant for Peter to realize that _of course _he'll take him back.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Wade sighed. "Do you promise not to leave me again? It's been three years, Petey. I know _I _haven't changed, but you were 20 before. I'm sure you've changed at least a little bit."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"We'll have to get to know each other again, but I'm fully prepared to do that. I've missed you so badly."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"I've missed you too."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Is it too early to say that I love you?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Absolutely not."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
